guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devona
Devona, first seen in thunderhead keep? Has an henchman, yes. Altough you see her in presearing first. What armor does she wear? :Don't know. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:02, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Unique armour, like Mhenlo, Aidan, Cynn, and Eve. Also, it should be noted that Cynn refers to her as Captain Devona as one of her random things she says when you click on her in pre-Searing. --Valentein 20:57, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Ok, she got an unique armor, but what armor does it LOOK like? I fought it was some sort of Templar Armor but it is probly some other armor that is more closer. Whrite your suggests for what armor her armor looks like please. Splitting the long hench articles? I'd suggest that henchmen articles be split up into their respective campaigns. In this case, Devona (Prophecies), Devona (Factions), and Devona (Nightfall), maybe with a disambiguation page containing info that is consistent across all campaigns. The main articles for the "core henchmen" are getting really long and unwieldy and this problem will probably become worse in future campaigns. Also, having an empty article might provide higher incentive to fill out missing info for that henchman and campaign than an empty subsection. --RolandOfGilead 04:37, 18 November 2006 (CST) :Sounds ok to me. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:15, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Please take a look at Talk:Mhenlo#Regarding split and check out my proposal for Devona. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:51, 25 December 2006 (CST) GWEN Uses different skills in GWEN, including: Backbreaker, Bull's strike, and None Shall Pass. Can get a screenie if needed--Ryudo 03:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Guess they should rename her to "Devona Henchman" --Ckal Ktak 05:30, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Also included: Counter Blow and Irresistible Blow. I agree with renaming her. --Macros 05:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Evaluation (Eye of the North) Cons * No Self Heal. * Does not have defensive skills. * No Shield. umm on the list she does not healing signet i don't see why somebody would put no self heal. Heal sig sucks anywaysJ1j2j3 00:31, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Just people ignoring my edits again. I removed the no self heal note and added in Res sig to her skill list, as all non-monk henchmen carry it.--Ryudo 11:50, 12 September 2007 (CDT) IMO having no Crushing Blow with Backbreaker is a con--XvivaX —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.118.54.172 ( ) }. :Pulverizing Smash would do her good. Having Healsig as the only Tactics skill is sort of bad, especially when using a Hammer since that's less defense. But, dying from degen is also pretty sad. Meh. On the other hand, no Hench ever had cover stances for Healsig, so I guess it's just following precedent. (T/ ) 17:41, 20 October 2007 (UTC) new quotes "I've hammered all over this land" from her new battle quotes seems to be reference to the song "If I Had a Hammer (The Hammer Song)". Anyone got references for her other quotes? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.147.164.177 ( ) }. :Why is that quote a reference to that song? Is that line found in the song itself? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :: the lyrics are; If I had a hammer, I'd hammer in the morning, I'd hammer in the evening, All over this land. The 'all over this land' part repeats throughout the song, eventually it ends up talking about having a hammer of justice and stuff. I'm 99% sure Devona's new quote is a reference. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.147.164.177 ( ) }. :::Sounds plausible. But since I haven't heard that song before, not my place to decide. Feel free to add it in and see if anyone will contest it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:50, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Gone ? I can't seem to find her in the Central Transfert Chamber anymore... 77.200.118.197 17:37, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Forget that, she just re-appeared. I wonder what happen, though : when i typed the earlier comment, she wasn't even in the P list...77.200.118.197 17:39, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I know, I've had that one before. I reloaded and she appeared though Trivia Only the first of the three links to the early art picture work. Also it'd be nice to put up links to the other henchman, Aidan, mentioned. --Tannenbaum 04:26, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :This is a public wiki. ANd it isn't GWW. Meaning: Go ahead and fix it yourself. If it was GWW.... then basically you've started the correct way: say that something simple needs to be done. Then the rest of us would come over and argue for an axcessively long period of time over it. And then probably lynch someone --Gimmethegepgun 04:32, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::OK. Just didn't feel welcome the last time I changed something on my own. :-) --Tannenbaum 04:47, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but if you read the note he left when he reverted your edit it said that the Eye of the North outpost trainer was sooner than the trainer you added anyway. If you haven't yet, you should check out the editing guide --Gimmethegepgun 04:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::I saw that. And I'm sure you guys have discussed that issue already. Actually wanted to look it up but couldn't find it. :::Anyway, I don't want to misuse Devonas Talk for private talks :D Thanks for the link. Though, if there's any hidden side hint in giving me that link, I don't see it. --Tannenbaum 05:16, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::In the side box labeled "support" the last link is a link there. Oh, and do NOT worry in the slighest about hijacking talk pages to talk about pretty much anything. The topic at the beginning has to be related as a rule of thumb, but after the first post anything goes. Just look around a bit (mainly on skill pages) and you'll see what I mean --Gimmethegepgun 05:18, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Good to know. New place to fight boredom I've found :-) --Tannenbaum 05:34, 27 January 2008 (UTC) More quotes "Hammer, meet idiot. Idiot, meet hammer."--possible reference to Minsc from BG2 "And stay down!" --Hellboy reference? Charge This morning I was in imperial Sanctum and Devona used charge. I found this odd after the henchman skill changes has anyone else found this? Could also be that I had Lukas along with me which might of affected it. Aliblaster 12:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Someone mentioned somewhere else that basically ANet is retarded (go figure) and didn't change the bars in places where they get their celestial skill. Idiots --Gimmethegepgun 17:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ah I see thank you Aliblaster 19:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC)